


Horror Movie Night

by AnotherGallavichLove



Series: Halloween [5]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, halloween 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 05:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8433532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherGallavichLove/pseuds/AnotherGallavichLove
Summary: (Horror movie night with the squad turns into a snuggle fest for your OTP, because B can’t handle jump scares and A has a ridiculously overactive imagination. Bonus points if no one knew they were dating before the party, but everyone knows now.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't edit this or think over it at all, I just kind of wrote it so I doubt it's good (and I'm sure it has a ton of typos, but yeah.)

Mickey sighed, busying himself with typing the last few pages of the essay that he had been assigned last week; going to college had seemed like a great idea at one point in time or another, however, on days like this one he was doubting himself. Not that he could do it - he was actually doing pretty well, nothing below a C so far, and even that low was rare. But it was still a fuck ton of work, when all he wanted to do was sit on the couch and watch whatever happened to be on.

 

Oh, well - he had been working on this shit for three days straight, and he would be done in a couple of minutes, so at least that was one bright side.

 

Mickey was distracted for a short second by a buzzing traveling all throughout the apartment, and he looked up towards the front door.

 

“Who the fuck is that?” He asked before looking back down onto the screen, reaching for his glass of water, but then realizing it was halfway across the kitchen island, and he changed his mind, focusing instead on the way that the small, black letters were appearing onto the white screen.

 

“Lip and Ian, I told you they were coming over for halloween” Mandy stated, walking out of her room, dark strands of hair pouring over her shoulders while she headed towards the front door.

 

“That shit’s today?” Mickey asked, half in the conversation and half wrapped up in the essay. It wasn’t that he wasn’t into halloween - he kind of was - but this year had been a lot. He lazily batted away a small fly, not bothering to look away from the work on the screen in front of him.

 

The sound of a door opening and darker voices greeting Mandy reached his ears, and he could sense the lighting in the open apartment change a little bit from the greyish - but quickly fading and darkening - daylight seeping into the livingroom from the open front door.

 

Mickey forced his fingers to speed up a little bit, listing his sources so that he wouldn’t end up missing the beginning of whatever horror movie Mandy and the Gallagher brothers would end up picking, because he was kind of looking forwards to sitting on the edge of the couch and watching - he just cursed everything for it being today, because even if he finished this shit, it would take some time to unwind, as he had been stressed for days - weeks, even.

 

“Fuck” Mickey cursed silently, slamming his middle finger onto the delete button a couple of times, re-typing the word.

 

Once he was finally finished, he sighed, closing the laptop. He then reached for the glass of water, swallowing down some of it before he turned around and crossed his arms, heading a little bit closer towards the front door where the other three were still standing, talking amongst themselves. Mandy was grinning up at Lip - who the hell knew what the fuck she saw in him, but Mickey had since long stopped with trying to convince her he wasn’t good enough, she wouldn’t take it.

 

“Yeah, we gotta start with watching the scariest movies because Ian can’t take it when it’s dark outside” Was what Mickey heard Lip say as he walked up to them, and he started, digging his fingertips into his arms as he looked down onto the floor.

 

“That’s not fucking true” Ian grumbled, the eyeroll just about audible in his voice. Mandy laughed, and Mickey dig his teeth into his bottom lip before looking up, forcing himself not to join her. It was kind of funny, though - looking at Ian, you wouldn’t think that he would be the kind of guy to hide behind his hands in front of a fictional movie - but they all knew that he was.

 

“Oh, come on. You can hide behind the love of your life” Lip joked back, slapping both Ian and Mickey’s arms before he and Mandy both headed out into the kitchen. It was completely sarcastically, of course - as far as Lip and Mandy knew, Ian and Mickey hated each other’s guts and would only be in the same room at times when they were forced into it - aka movie nights.

 

The reason for this being that that had actually indeed been the case at first, Ian had thought Mickey was just dark and rude for no reason, while Mickey had found Ian tall and preppy and annoying, and all that other dumb shit.

 

Now, though…

 

Ian looked after Mandy and Lip, making sure they were completely out of sight before wrapping an arm around Mickey’s waist, tugging him into his chest. Try as Mickey did not to - he had to grin, the mere touch of Ian’s on his body with clothes or without, sending electricity throughout his veins. Not that any of this had ever been mentioned to their siblings. Nor did they have any plans to let them in on it any time soon.

 

“Missed you” Ian whispered; thanks to Mickey’s essay, they hadn’t seen each other in almost a week. Which was tough for them, honestly. Well, not touch - but it fucking sucked. Mickey hummed, looking into the green eyes.

 

“Yeah, you too. But don’t fucking do this here” Mickey whispered, voice barely audible even to himself - the apartment wasn’t large whatsoever. Ian grinned, biting his bottom lip as Mickey’s mouth hovered inches from his own.

 

“Hm, okay” Ian whispered, his arm loosening from around Mickey’s waist. “Kiss you later”

 

  
***

 

  
A while later, the darkness had happened to have fallen outside, and in true halloween fashion, the wind had even started blowing enough for it to make some noise. The two couches were both occupied - one with Mandy and Lip, and the other one with Ian and Mickey.

 

Which Mandy was in Lip’s lap completely, limbs wrapped around each other and all that shit, of course Ian and Mickey weren’t doing that. Mickey was sitting leaned back against the armrest, legs bent at the knee while Ian’s back was pressed against the back of the couch, his shoulder nudging his boyfriend’s knees every once in a while whenever he moved.

 

Only about half an hour into the Conjuring, and three of them were completely calm - drinking beer and soda, the crunching of teeth biting down on popcorn audible once in a while. Three of them - that was. The fourth one jumped a lot more than what should be normal, his arm clutching at a pillow, on his way to tugging it up into his lap so that he could hide his face behind it. Whether than was conscious or not was unknown.

 

Mickey’s legs were shaken whenever Ian shook, and it dragged him out of the movie; he was having a really fucking hard time not laughing at the way that the tallest and broadest person in the room was the more frightened one, it looked quite funny, actually.

 

Mickey did his best to keep his attention on the movie, but it was as if Ian just kept inching closer and closer, something that was most likely not conscious at all, but his eyebrows were furrowed, and his entire frame curled together more and more as the wind outside of the window grew stronger, and the movie grew more intense.

 

Soon, Ian’s entire weight was laying against Mickey’s legs, and Mickey sighed, scratching the back of his neck, turning to look at Mandy and Lip. They were completely oblivious.

 

Mickey reached forwards, punching Ian’s arm lightly, causing him to jump and turn his head to see what he had wanted. The shorter man straightened his legs out, spreading them before uncrossing his arms, silently asking his boyfriend to come closer.

 

Ian grinned, obeying, his back pressed tightly against Mickey’s chest, the pale and muscular arms wrapping perfectly around his waist, a pair of chapped lips pressing lightly against the back of his neck, calming him down.

 

Mickey forced himself to ignore the thought of what would happen when Mandy and Lip inevitably saw them cuddling - who the hell gave a shit anyway, really. Instead he sank back into the movie, oddly enough a lot more comforted as well, having his arms wrapped around his boyfriend, their hands resting on top of each other’s, his weight pressed against his frame.

 

It just felt really fucking good to be touching - in whatever kind of way that was happening.

 

Ian’s thumb smoothly started to rub small and subconscious circles on the back of Mickey’s hand, and Mickey found himself returning the gesture on his other hand, his chin resting on his shoulder, a few of the red hairs tickling his cheek and temple.

 

Ian turned his head to the side, and Mickey found his lips pressed against his own before he could even begin to react, nevertheless, he melted into the familiar feeling of the prolonged peck, their lips resting together for a moment before they parted, Ian giving him another quick kiss before they turned back to the movie.

 

Mandy cleared her throat, and Mickey turned to her, not bothering to do anything but flip her off. Mickey just wanted to cuddle his cute ass boyfriend in peace, fuck.


End file.
